


Shitty Rick And Momo Fanfic

by BUTTHOLESLAYER



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, smuttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUTTHOLESLAYER/pseuds/BUTTHOLESLAYER
Summary: Some Shameless And Shitty Rick And Morty Smut





	Shitty Rick And Momo Fanfic

“M-morty *urrrrp* wake u-up we have a problem.” Rick exclaimed. Woken from the stench of booze and a shaking of the shoulder, Morty sits up with a groan. “Awww, Riiiiick. C-can't I have just one full night of sleep?” Rick gave Morty a playful flick on the nose, “MORTY s-shut up. Sleep is for those without things to do like your idiot dad”  
Rick slaps morty across the face and turns to the desk behind him, “Morty I need you to snort this.” Rick pulls out two small bags full of powder. He lays out one white line of powder on the desk and then adds another for Morty. 

“W-WHAT THE HELL!? RICK!?” Morty yelled, flinging his arms in the air. Rick placed a finger sloppily across his lips, “M-morty you fucking spaz calm down its powdered caffeine- MIXED WITH SOME MOTHA FUCKIN KLAXXXXXXXXXX!!!!” Ricks eyes turned a bluish hue “ O SHIT LET'S DO THE RICK DANCE” Rick pulls Morty up by his shoulders and shoves his face into the line of supposed Klax and caffeine, causing him to gasp in pain and surprise; the powder flying into his nose and mouth. ”Morty don't worry, I know you're a little bitch, so yours doesn't have klax in it” Rick looked at morty, then opened his closet causing a drunken Beth fall out.  
“Yours has purganol and you and I are gonna bond over this hammered slut, YEAH MORTTTTTTYYYYYY??????”   
Mortys eyes widen with concern as the purganol kicks in, leaving him very conflicted. Wondering if he should tear this bitch apart or hide away at the thought of this bitch being his mother, he gets up and walks toward her, seemingly no longer in control of his actions or desires. 

”M-morty? A-are you in *urrrp* or not?” rick eyed the scrawny 14 year old brunette. “You fuckin bet.” Morty said, not bothering to take another moment of thought. “ HELL YEAH BONDING WITH MY GRANDSON” Rick pulled of his sweater and lab coat and then started undoing his belt. Morty pretty much tore his pajamas off in a single flourish and bared his 5 centimeter dick, smirking with delight. “Jeez Morty, that how big you are, that's kinda pathetic, give me a moment.” Rick opened a portal and walked through and came back within the minute “ here take this morty” he handed morty a small pill, which he took with no further question, he then grew to a good 6 and a half inches, Rick then bared his manhood to the world, which was about 6 inches even “ Alright Morty, let’s wreck this bitch and then move on to your sister.” Rick lifted Beth up from the floor by her jaw, her mouth falling open, practically screaming for someone to slide themselves in, that of which Rick claimed first serve. “O-ooooooohhhhhh M-Morty this is fucking great, are you gonna get *Urrrrrrrp* her ass or vag kid? ” Morty eyes the scene sprawling out before his eyes, in deep contemplation. “I'll take her flesh curtains.” He giggled at the words that just spilled from his lips, effortlessly. Had he not been giggling like a fool or had that crazy look in his eyes, he would have almost sounded cool. “W-Whatever kid “ Rick went back to thrusting in and out of Beth’s mouth as Morty positioned himself at the front of his mother's thirsty hole, she being obviously too drunk to protest.

At this point in time, Summer must have woken up to all the noise that he and the 5’ foot hulk were making. She had quietly snuck over to Morty’s room, eyeing them through a crack in the door, pulling her hand up to get mouth to cover a sly grin. “If I can catch them leaving I can blackmail grandpa Rick into taking me on an adventure” She snickers to herself, pulling out her cell phone to capture the wrongdoings of her little brother and grandpa. She peeked further around the corner to discover that her ”pain in the ass” and morty were fucking mom! “ M-morty i’m about to go” Rick cried out, but as Summer heard this and leaned in closer she triggered an alarm on morty's door that triggered a large metal claw to sweep low and wrap around her waist “ AWWW SHIT, DAWG, what do we have here, Mortyyy? A peeping tom d-” Ricks klaxx was starting to wear off “ shit i've got to go to the garage! I'll be back in a moment to deal with you in a moment,” Rick said pointedly, licking his wrinkled lips as he slinked out of the room.

Summer shivered at his icy stare, her stomach churning at what's to come. “S-summer you couldn't just stay in your room, y-you had to come see what me and Rick were doing, huh?!? Well, I’ll teach you what I do to peeping toms!” Laughing maniacally, Morty pulled his dick out of Beth and slapped Summer in the face with it, taking delight in the way precum and pussy juice splattered on impact. “See Summer, karma does exist and you're gonna get yours for teasing me, kicking in the balls for no reason, and for when I was ten!” He plunged his cock deep down Summer's throat and aggressivly face fucked her, finishing in the very back of her throat. “You bitch, wait till grandpa gets back. I'll fuck you till you're dead, split you apart and laugh while doing it.” Morty spat at her, his saliva and other juices making wet streaks in the makeup she forgot to remove before going to bed. “Morty, i’m sorry for everything I’ve done, especially about using my toy on you when you were ten! Isn't there some other way we could handle this!?” Morty quirked his brow in amusement at her face, red from embarrassment and fear. Barking loudly, “SHUT UP, BITCH. We'll handle this however the fuck I want.” Rick made his way from the garage to Morty's bedroom upstairs and realized he never gave morty the purganol. “H-Hey Morty there’s no purganol in that caffeine you did,so hey, it's all yourself kid!” 

Summer looked at morty with wide eyes and realized that these were his own deep aspirations. “M-MORTY WHAT THE FUCK!!” Morty shot a glare back at her, fighting the urge to slap her across the face.  
“Y-YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SUMMER ! R-RRRRRRRRICKS JUST TRYING TO CRIMINALIZE ME!” Mortys voice wavering even more with every word, “AND EVEN IF HE WASN'T, YOU DESERVE EVERY INCH OF THIS! All of the bullshit you put me through, I'm gonna make you go through even more.” Morty took a step back, glaring at her with darkness in his eyes. Interrupted by a certain lanky old drunk, Morty takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes, “Well, Morty, while that m*urrrrrrrp*may be so, you technically can't kick Summer in the balls. Also school is going to start soon, so I need to incept you all into your whore mothers dreams.” Rick placed a device in each of their ears and within seconds they were inside of their mother’s dream. There, they approach a prison, where all of Beth's sick secret desires are kept, men, women, sexy CENTAURS, and one very ripped Abradolf Lincler. All “enjoying” each other's presence(and the absence of nick cage). there were various cages(none of them nicks) hanging from the ceiling, containing Mortys, Summers and Ricks, but NONE of them contained Jerry, cause he's a biiiitch(just like nick cage). “A-alright asshats, these are your mothers fantasies. Over there is the cell we're gonna have sex in.” Rick commanded at morty and summer. Summer, obviously objecting, but being pulled along by her hair anyways. 

Morty throws summer onto the floor of the cell, restraints pulling up from the floor, wrapping around her wrists and ankles. Morty pulls her shirt up and shoves it into her mouth, as far as it could go, taking delight in the way the fabric darkens with saliva. “A-Alright Morty, this be*urrrrp*th,” Rick gestures toward a Beth sprawled out on a loveseat,” loves to watch people get it on, especially her kids. I-I mean morty that song super freak m-might as well be about her, she is like hella into watching her kids like borderline creepy weir-” “A-ALRIGHT, FUCK RICK I GET IT!” Morty glares at Rick, “ S-shit, if that's h*urrrp*ow it is, I’m gonna go find a better Morty to ‘hangout with’ ” and with that Rick nonchalantly walked off. Summer moaned quietly tried to talk, but those struggles were nulled by her tank top stuffed down her esophagus. “S-Shut up, Bitch.” Morty said, kicking her in the ribs and spitting on her naked chest. ”Oh yeah, morty just like that.” Beth moaned quietly, running her fingers up and down her thighs, anticipating his next move. Summer tried to plea at Beth to help, but this only gave Morty a better idea to shut her up. Pulling the top out of Summer's mouth, He motions for Beth to come and take it's place. “Now, if you can be good and do what I say, this will be a lot less painful for you. Still painful, but less. Okay?” Morty chimes as Beth takes her place next to Summers head. “Fuck you, you little fuckin perv!!” she spat out at morty. Morty smiles, nodding to Beth as she removes her undergarments, revealing a massive horse cock. Quickly, shoving it down Summer's throat, snickering at her almost non-existent gag reflex. “I guess your little boy toy Ethan has been training you well.” Morty laughs, “ I bet the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” Beth winks at him “find out yourself.” Morty takes a step forward, grabbing Beth by her golden and slightly matted hair and forcing her head down into his growing cock.

Morty sets the pace quickly, rolling his head at the sounds of Beths gagging and Summers sobbing. Meanwhile, a sexy little centaur Morty is making quick work of Ricks mouth, abusing it to the fullest extent. Ricks eyes having rolled back, from all the effort needed to keep his mouth open so wide and his arms pulled behind his back as Abradolf Lincler fucks him from behind. “REVENGE IS MINE!” Abradolf declared as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in so hard, it forced Centaur Mortys dick even further down his throat. Loud moans escape his mouth as he's spit roast by his grandsons horse dick and the embodiment of Hitler and Lincoln in one body, a truly fucked up situation that he enjoyed so very much. So much so that his own dick twitched even thinking about it.


End file.
